Jumpin' Again: A Tribute to KARA
KARA disbanded in January 2016. This led to a tribute act known as Jumpin' Again, which embarked on a global tour later on. Background and development After hearing about KARA's disbandment, Dutch-Armenian-American YouTuber Nolee Jaxmertian met up with her friend Odessa Jonesboro and worked together to hire seven (7) young ladies to represent the members of KARA. While discussing the idea during a video message on Snapchat, Jaxmertian stated: “I am so angry that KARA disbanded, and this is why I chose to come up with a tribute act. I also decided that the tribute act will be titled Jumpin' Again, in reference to KARA's 2011 hit single ‘Jumping’. The tribute act will make appearances in both indoor and outdoor auditoriums across the globe, despite the real KARA having been popular in Asia.” Jonesboro chimed in, adding: “When it comes to major disbandments, this is where people propose their ideas for a tribute act. We're also hoping for some of the Jumpin' Again tour dates to be broadcasted on TV channels in countries like the U.S., Canada, and the U.K.” Cast * Angus Ling as Park Gyu-ri * Yasmeen Perry-Quin as Han Seung-yeon * Aparna Tyun-Jan as Goo Hara * Adrienne Kanji as Heo Young-ji * Sabel Calgary as Kim Sung-hee * Mylène Kyribijo as Nicole Jung * Carlotta Hajinuba as Kang Ji-young Set list # Intro for "KARA 4 U" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji, Calgary, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Break It" - Ling, Calgary, Perry-Quin, Kyribijo # "If U Wanna" - Ling, Calgary, Perry-Quin, Kyribijo # "Secret World" - Ling, Calgary, Perry-Quin, Kyribijo # "Rock U" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Pretty Girl" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Wanna" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Mister" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba (Korean version in South Korea; Japanese version elsewhere) # "Jumpin'" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba (Korean version in South Korea; Japanese version elsewhere) # "We're With You" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "2Me" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Jet Coaster Love" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Go Go Summer!" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Step" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba (Mix Korean and Japanese version) # "Winter Magic" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Pandora" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Speed Up" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Girl's Power" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Electric Boy" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Runaway" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Damaged Lady" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Bye Bye Happy Days! - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Thank You Summer Love" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "French Kiss" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kyribijo, Hajinuba # "Mamma Mia" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji (Korean version in South Korea; Japanese version elsewhere) # "Summer·Gic" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji # "Sunshine Miracle" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji # "Sunny Days - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji # Epilogue for "KARA 4 U" - Ling, Perry-Quin, Tyun-Jan, Kanji, Calgary, Kyribijo, Hajinuba Reactions Jumpin' Again received mostly negative reviews. Someone from Choesin nyuseu (최신 뉴스; lit. The Latest News) gave the opening night a half-star out of a possible five, writing: "This was never a good idea for a KARA tribute act to happen. Bring the real KARA back right this instant!" A reviewer writing for Saishin nyūsu (最新ニュース; also translating to The Latest News) gave Jumpin' Again one star out of five, thus calling the show: "a huge shit. We want the real KARA back!!!" At the Philadelphia stop: "Doing a tribute act is not even close to being a phenomenon. Please bring the real KARA back." A reviewer from The New York Times gave Jumpin' Again a half-star out of five, writing: "There should've never been an excuse for doing a KARA tribute act. Jumpin' Again is full of lip-syncing at one point or another. We need the real KARA back immediately!" During the concerts in Toronto: "I was hoping that the real KARA would return, but instead there were seven young women from America, and not South Korea. And to make matters worse, Jumpin' Again were lip-syncing KARA's recordings, not close to using live vocals. Please bring the real KARA back!" A reviewer writing for a London-based newspaper was very negative about the show at the Royal Albert Hall, complaining that its synopsis "removed the nostalgic sense that made it so fascinating." This complaint made the audience confused. Tour dates Cancelled Shows Trivia * The LED screens take only five (5) hours to build, and four (4) hours to demolish. The light up letters in "KARA" are built within two (2) hours. Category:Concerts Category:Concerts that allow videotaping Category:2016 concert tours